Jasmine Dragon Truth or Dare
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: This is not your normal truth or dare. This is a crossover between The Last Airbender and Pokemon. Pm me any ideas you want me to do that are appropriate for a T or lower story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty self explanatory, just pm me truths or dares for Pokémon or The Last Airbender that are appropriate for a T or lower story. **

It was a dark stormy night in Ba Sing Se. We were all sitting down in the Jasmine Dragon listening to Iroh's stories of his time in the military. Then it came: The screeching war cry of the Ottoman Eagle Hawk.

"Wait, what?" Aang asked, scratching his head.

"Snuggles" Katara said turning to me. "I think you went off the rails with the script."

"Oh..." I said, examining the script and lowering my head in embarrassment.

"Guys!" Ash yelled, racing downstairs. "The power went out!"

"Oh no!" Sokka yelled. "What are we going to do? I needed to meet with Piandao later!"

"I suppose we could do a game of truth or dare," Zuko suggested. After the collapse of the Fire Nation, he spent all his time helping his aging uncle with his tea shop. "I could light some candles to make it brighter."

Everyone turned to me, and I just shrugged. "I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I have some letters from a person named Jesusfreak93 giving us some truth questions." Clearing my throat, I began reading.

"First question: Pikachu, how are you so adorable?" I asked to the electric mouse.

"Pika-pika." It answered. "I forgot it can't talk." I said awkwardly.

"Next question." Toph said. Stomping her foot, the piece of paper flew into her hand. "Um Toph," Sokka started. "You can't read. You want me to read it for you?"

"S-sure, Sokka." Toph said, blushing as his hands brushed against hers as he took the paper from her.

"Zuko," He started saying, but couldn't finish because he was laughing to hard. He fell to the floor and Zuko stood over him to take the piece of paper. He read it and it started to smoke, like it was burning. Aang caught it right before it hit the floor and started reading it. He fell down laughing with Sokka, whom had Momo hopping on his stomach for some reason.

Katara picked up the paper and began reading. "Zuko: who do you love?" She put her hand on her lips to keep her from laughing. Zuko clenched his fists and took a deep breath, as if trying to keeping himself from blowing.

"Zuko, if you don't answer this right, I swear I'm going to beat you." Mai said in her gloomy voice.

"You all should know who I like, it's Mai! OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You said you liked me," Mai answered, polishing her dagger. You didn't say you LOVE me."

"The next question is for you, Mai." I said, adjusting my cowboy hat. "It says: Mai, are you Emo?"

"I don't even know what that means." Mai grumbled, not looking up from her dagger.

"It means that you're very emotional." I answered without thinking.

"Do I look very emotional to you?" She asked, slightly looking up from her dagger giving me a dark glare that said _leave me alone._

"Ty Lee was right, your aura is gray." Zuko smiled after making his smirky comment. This, however, lead to a purse making contact with his head, leaving him on the ground.

"What do you keep in your purse?" Suki asked, stepping in with a tray full of tea.

"I keep a lot of things in my purse." May answered. She pulled out lipstick, a bowie knife, some daggers, ribbons and a dumbbell.

"Why do you keep a dumbbell in your purse?" Zuko asked, rubbing his head as he slowly climbed to the floor.

"Does it matter?" Mai asked. Grabbing the next question, she read it carefully before throwing it down. Ash picked it up and read it. "Katara, who do you like more: Aang of Zuko?"

"Oh give me a break!" Katara shouted, stomping outside.

"Katara!" Sokka called, getting ready to go outside. Aang stopped Sokka before he got out of the kitchen. He shook his head no and left to confront Katara.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this. Remember: Send your ideas about Pokémon OR TLA through pm, I don't want to get in trouble for reviews with that kind of stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation and Coronation

**I'm probably going to break the fourth wall a lot during this story so...**

"Erm, what just happened?" Suki asked as she poured Ash another cup of tea.

"Apparently, Katara IS very emo." Ty Lee answered, doing the strangest yoga positions.

"Hey Ty," Ash said as he set down his cup. "Yes?" She asked.

"I dare you to go the rest of the chapter without doing any sort of yoga, stretches or acrobatics!" He replied with a grin. "Ok," She said, sitting down on a rug. "Snuggles, how long will this chapter last?"

"I'm not sure..." I said. Flipping through my sets of note cards, I said: A few minutes, maybe a couple hours? The director didn't make this clear..."

"A FEW HOURS WITHOUT STRETCHING?" She exclaimed. After that, she nearly fainted and got shaky. _Really_ shaky.

**Meanwhile, on the balcony of the second floor...**

"Katara, what's gotten into you?" Aang asked as he stepped outside.

"I, I don't really know..." She answered, choking back tears.

"Katara, I know you're lying to me," Aang said calmly as he walked closer to the Water Tribe girl. "I-I know," She said, looking at the ground, playing with her hair. "It's just..., I'm tired of people asking who I want to be with and...

Before she could finish her sentence, Aang leaned over and kissed her. She blushed then they bowed before going inside.

**So no more truths about Katara and Aang's relationship! I am a strong Kataang!** **(Romance dares for everyone are still legal though)**

"So, what was that all about?" Zuko asked as they walked in holding hands. "You should know, Zuzu. You used to have a thing for the pheasant girl too." A voice said.

Azula was leaning on the stairwell, looking down at the gaang. "What is SHE doing here?" Sokka asked while drawing his sword and boomerang.

Putting her hands up as if surrendering, Azula said: "Relax, boy. I'm not here to hurt any of you. As a matter of fact, I want to join the only mmh, _family _I have left, since little Zuzu murdered daddy."

"I had no other choice!" Zuko shouted, shooting a little flame at his sister. She deflected it without any effort. "I thought I just said, I'm not here to hurt you!"

Suki turned to Ash and asked: "Ash, you've had a lot of enemies turn to your side, what do you do to make them prove they're no longer hostile?"

"Well," Ash started. "It depends on how bad they were. What did this girl do?"  
"She's a spoiled princess who wouldn't hesitate to kill her brother and burn the whole Earth Kingdom to the ground." Sokka said, still giving Azula a dark glare.

"Ouch." Ash said. "Um... how about this: she plays in our game of truth or dare, and she has to do whatever we say, no matter how insane it is. That should prove she means no harm."

"Fine, I'll play you're stupid game." Azula said with a sigh. "Since you tried to kill my boyfriend, I get the first dare." Mai said, still looking at her dagger.

"Azula, I dare you to dress like an Earth Kingdom pheasant and do the Dancing Dragon with your brother. No firebending."

"If it will prove to you that I'm not any enemy, fine." Iroh handed her some pheasant clothes and went upstairs to change.

After a few minutes, Azula stood at the top of the stairs, to embarrassed to go down. Unfortunately, someone heard her bump into a vase and ordered her to come downstairs. "Do I have to? I look hideous."

"If you want us to trust you, you have to do this." Katara hollered.

Azula walked down the stairs very slowly, hoping no one would see her. Unfortunately, everyone started holding in their breath, trying their best not to laugh.

Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bangs were pulled back. She wore a black blouse covered in dirt that stopped just below her collarbone. The Earth Kingdom insignia was covering her chest, and that was filthy too. Her black jeans were to tight and filthy as well. She had simple leather shoes that were falling apart.

"Eck, I feel disgusting." She said, trying to brush off the dirt.

"Now you know how I felt when I was a fugitive!" Zuko shouted. Turning to Aang, he asked: "Why do I have to dance with her?"

"Because you two never got along." Aang answered. "This will show you've put the past behind you and are ready to forgive each other. It also show that she won't kill us all." Aang finished, giving an awkward smile.

Azula and Zuko took their places to do the dance. As they did the last move, they hit their fists together to hard. Clenching his hand, Zuko looked over at his sister, then over to Aang. They nodded together and bowed to welcome Azula into the group.


End file.
